


Celebrate The Irony

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "Oh come on." Simon crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. "You know when they say 'costume party' it means you dress up as something that you aren't."





	Celebrate The Irony

"Oh come on." Simon crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. "You know when they say 'costume party' it means you dress up as something that you aren't." He glances at his boyfriend's cape. "You look lame."

Baz glared at Simon, glancing at himself in the mirror. "I look like a vampire, I don't see the problem. You're the one who wanted to be fucking Shrek, Snow."

"You look like a lame vampire." Simon corrects himself, smirking. "If you were going for the obvious one you should've just worn your MCR shirt and gotten over it."

"How do you know about-"

"Christ's sake, Baz, you're so emo I'd be concerned if you didn't have one." He pushed off the bed, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "You look cute, let's go."


End file.
